The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to a sole construction for footwear.
In a variety of activities, the primary function of footwear is to protect and support the wearer's foot. Much of the support and protection afforded by footwear is attributable to the design and configuration of the sole. The sole protects the foot by dispersing the sometimes significant forces caused by running, jumping, training, and even walking. The sole also provides cushioning that absorbs impact and protects the wearer (e.g., their feet, ankles and knees) from the stress associated with strenuous and even day-to-day activities. At the same time, the sole plays a role in helping support the foot in its proper shape to reduce the risk of the foot becoming fatigued over time.
The objectives of providing adequate cushioning and providing support often compete with one another. A highly cushioned sole, designed to efficiently absorb significant impact forces, may not provide sufficient foot support, which may lead to premature foot fatigue. On the other hand, an overly firm sole, designed to provide lateral support and general stability for the foot, may feel uncomfortable, and may not provide the cushioning needed to protect the wearer against potential damage or injury associated with repeated ground impact. Accordingly, there is an ongoing interest in developing footwear sole constructions that provide an appropriate balance between cushioning and support.